Nowadays, two methods are adopted to open flip-open covers of existing electronic cigarette cases. One method is manually opening, that is, opening a flip-open cover by a hand without the use of any flick mechanism. The other method is using torsional spring mechanisms, that is, opening a flip-open cover by torque force generated by a torsional spring mounted on a rotation axle of the electronic cigarette case cover. In the two above-mentioned methods, a drawback of manually opening is embodied in failing to open and close a flip-open cover automatically using a flick mechanism, which may cause the opening operation to be inconvenient. Adopting the torsional spring mechanism can provide force for opening the flip-open cover, however, the torsional spring mechanism has complicated structure and irregular appearance. This method needs to add a press button or push button, and, the appearance of an electronic cigarette case using the torsional spring mechanism may be affected by the torsional spring exposed out of a surface of the case.